Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunication technology, and more particularly to an implement method of resource reservation protocol with multi-services convergence transmission for optical burst switching networks.
Description of Related Arts
Optical Burst Switching (OBS) is an optical switching technology whose switching granularity is between the optical circuit switching (OCS) and the optical packet switching (OPS). It treats an optical data burst as a switching unit. At the edge nodes, the data packets from the service layer are assembled into a data burst (DB) and a corresponding burst control packet (BCP) is produced. A BCP is sent to the downstream node before its corresponding DB for a preset offset time. And the wavelength channel resource is reserved for the DB. At the core node, after a BCP goes though the optical to electrical or the electrical to optical (O/E/O) conversion, the optical switching matrix is configured and the output wavelength channel is reserved. Therefore, a DB is transmitted to a destination node by all-optical. OBS combines the merits of OCS and OPS, overcomes that OCS lacks of flexibility because of its large switching granularity and that OPS gives hash demands on optical switching and buffer devices. Therefore, OBS will become the hi-speed core networking technology of future optical networks.
Though the classic signal control protocols of OBS such as just-in-time (JIT) and just-enough-time (JET) are improved and enhanced presently, they only support the asynchronous services (such as IP service and Ethernet service) and are not compatible with TDM services such as SDH/SONET, virtual circuit, and pseudo-wire emulation (PWE). How to efficiently support multi-services and meet the different quality of service (QoS) demands is the question that must be resolved for OBS networks.
With the emergence of MSTP and ASON, optical networks apparently have the evolutionary trend of supporting multi-services. Therefore, as the one of the core technologies of the future optical internet, the OBS technology must be evolved along the direction of supporting multi-services. But the classic OBS technology has many defects in the service provision paradigm, data delivery mechanism and signaling protocol, which result in a large gap between multi-services bearing capacity of the OBS technology and the different demands of multi-services.